LordVersionHistory
All of this is taken from various whatsnew files available at: http://lord.lordlegacy.com/downloads/index.php?cat=12 I do not include the Gameport versions starting at 4.02. *** NEW STUFF IN 4.00 FROM 3.55 *** * New command line options added: NOEMS - Disabled EMS memory usage completely. NORIP - Disabled the RIP check. ANSI - Forces ANSI regardless of what the drop file tells us. Example of usage: CALL START 1 NOEMS ANSI * Can turn statbar completely off. A unix guy asked for this feature, it only half worked before. Edit the NODE?.DAT file and change STATUS ON to STATUS OFF to activate it. * Took out some extra line feeds on some menus such as the town square. (it just looked ugly to me) * Changed the prompt to be offset two, and be multicolored. * The opening menu screen now has a default of E to enter the realm. * Changes a few other cosmetic things to make it look more like my MBBS/WG version in the LORDTXT.DAT file. * Fixed problem with the fossil initted comport 1 unexpectedly. This bug has been in my DDPLUS source forever, but I only recently fixed it for LORD2, so now it is fixed here too. (I just stole LORD2's comio.pas) * Took a REALLY nice BlackJack game that Shawn Teal made for his IGM Wizardstone (he has scrapped the IGM since) and made it a random event in LORD. I recolored some stuff to make the color scheme fit and changed a few small things in it. * Took out the annoying "Play the new SCIFI game New World" ad. Of course I replaced it with something else... ;> * LORDCFG will now create the 3rdparty.dat file if it doesn't exist. (LORD already did this) * When returning from an IGM, it will check the armour, weapon and your name for illegal ` chars. (this alone will stop a LOT of IGM cheating) * When a negetive value occurs in player gold, bank or exp it will be set to 0 instead of 2 billion, making IGM's that let you go negetive harmless. * Am not including the RIPICON pack. No one needs it, if you really do get it from www.rtsoft.com's file section. * Didn't fix or change any RIP stuff, not enough people use RIP for this to matter too much. * If MAINT.BAT does not exist, it won't run it at 'newday'. Before this caused a runtime error. * If a player who is in an account over 128 marrys Violet, the game will not magically runtime error forever after. Don't ask me why I used a signed shortint for this before.. * A little tip: If you you want to make a CUSTOM Other Places menu, (for instance, you have like 90 IGM's and it's the only way to fit them all on one screen) create a file called 3RDALT.TXT in the LORD dir, this will be displayed instead of the one LORD dynamically creates on its own. That's about it. Not really enough to deserve to be 4.0, but what the hell. -Seth A. Robinson. (sethable@rtsoft.com) mailto:sethable@rtsoft.com)Things Things new in LORD 3.55 from 3.53 - 12/17/95 ---- * Added maint.bat, a place for IGM writers to put maint type DOS stuff. * Added profanity screening, check the file BADWORDS.DAT for details. * Fixed a problem where some systems were not getting all EMS memory back. * Other Places Menu area rewritten for error free multinode usage. * Monster loading rewritten for error free multinode usage. * Pause added after reading Email in Other Places menu. * Made the name finder more compatible with older LORD versions, some systems had trouble with one name handles. * Some misc spelling and typo fixes, fighting dragon looks better * Added more support for IGM's that let users "Stay over night". * improved file locking for writing and reading mail * fixed error when trying to read yesterdays log on 1st day * fixed IGM's being erased if TEMP didn't exist fixed. Worked perfect on most systems, because TEMP should always exist. Things new in LORD 3.53 - 12/09/95 ---- * Fixed NOEMS so it wouldn't force LOCAL mode when used. * Added note to TROUBLE.TXT about Win95 needing LOW IDLE SENSITIVITY set. * Score bulletin generation sometimes run-time erroring fixed. * Added Olivia event. * Added Damsel In Distress Event. * Added "Delete players with 1 experience?" option in LORDCFG. * Spiced up some colors & ansis. (woo!) * Thieves steal more at the bank. * A Jennie 'word' was added. * Now LORD uses PLAYEXT.DAT also, be sure to back it up with PLAYER.DAT. * Copy over free upgrade! * Flower arranging looks nicer now. * LORD won't let players use dark grey - sometimes it would show as black. -= Obscure & hard to explain new stuff =- LORD can now run lots of players simultaneously from a single 'node setup', IE, you could run 20 nodes with START 1, and it won't keep shutting peoples On Now stat off thinking they hung up, and someone new is on. (this can be turned on though if needed, it's in LORDCFG now) 8-22-95 -=-=-=-=- LORD 3.50 is released with the following changes. * Supports more IGM's, internally - A lot more. (thousands?) * If 3RDALT.TXT is found, it will show it instead of regular IGM menu. * LORDBOOT.EXE was nixed. Uses new better shelling system. * All errors are logged with date & time stamp to ERROR.LOG. * New system automatically fixes "On Now" problems. * Supports node 0. (Although most IGM's don't, be warned!) * New option : Restricting IGM's via BBS security level (check IGMSEC.INI) * 3rd party developers can now make IGM's that let users 'spend the night'. * Time left shown to user at all major command prompts. * Many routines are faster, especially ranking. * Uses BCShare filelocking. * No reset required from 3.25b, 3.26 & 3.26a. (copyover only!) * Small improvements to com routines, should never crash exitting now. * LORDCFG.EXE's (S)etup a node option now has a Digiboard setting. * You can now trade in all your gems at once. * Player 0 cheat fixed. * Name change cheat fix. * Online Attack mixing with Inn attack fixed. * Local display is cooler. * Free upgrade, & completly compatible with all old add-ons and IGMS! 2-20-95 -=-=-=-=- LORD 3.26 is released with the following changes. * Color changes can now be used in regular messages! * "Flower Arranging" added * "Hammer Rock" event added * Married couples can have kids * High ascii chars no longer allowed - Especially that annoying bell! * Double menu bug fixed * Tight file access is now used in the daily log procedures * LORDBOOT.EXE is smarter - will clean up after 'crashes' * Intro ansis now are optional - the toggle is in LORDCFG.EXE * New number representation used in more places * LORD is easier to run - Just 'START.BAT 1' for node one, ect * Marriage fixer added to LORDCFG.EXE * A few small online battle problems were fixed * Returning from an In Game Module now does not unregistered the game, or leave the player online all day * Conjugality listing is now much faster * Ascii support is better. Had a 'color changing to black' problem with it * Red Dragon Encounter apparent 'lock up' was fixed * Fully compatible with 320a+ addons/In Game Modules/data files * Beefed up the Red Dragon - he has four different weapons now * Color Spacing fixed in the 'Hero's rankings' 1-31-95 -=-=-=-=- LORD 3.25 WIDE BETA is released with the following changes. * Game can be finished! * MAIL.DAX missing error fixed * Added "In Game 3rd Party Module" support * Lots of new mail codes - for 3rdparty developers * LORDSTRC.PAS included with this archive now * The Bard can be married * Players can marry other players * ©onjugality list keeps track of marrages * Colors can be used in names * Added commas to rankings * New intros * Fairy Event added * You can own a horse * LORDBOOT.EXE created * Hit (E) from the main menu for Expert Mode * Hit 3 to toggle ANSI * Oh, ASCII support now actually works - 315+ had lost it somehow * START.BAT included <- You MUST use this to execute LORD now! * 89 misspellings fixed. (Thanks Kitty!) * 3 files are now Read Only, this fixes file locking problems with Lantastic 10-27-94 -=-=-=-=- LORD 3.20a is released with the following changes. * Serious mail writing bug fixed. Relates problems this fixed: * (Y)elling when in an online battle bug fixed. Online battle not work if someone logs on and challenges before player gets "so and so enters" message. * Bug fixed when player 0 married. * Fixed problem with player number 0 marrying Violet. * "You look file to us!" fixed. * Fixed multiple "So and so exits the realm" problem. * Wary travelers changed to Weary travelers in Dark Cloak, it just sounds better. * Bar Conversation AI bug fixed, and most responces were rewritten. * Special thanks to Bob Decastello for help with some fossil routine fixes. We need more life forms like him. 10-16-94 -=-=-=-=- LORD 3.20 is released with the following changes. * You can now lockout players you don't like. Just put their name in the LOCKOUT.DAT file. LOCKOUT.TXT will be shown to them, then it will boot them. * Fixed a problem where for several drop files the baud rate was being read into an integer, which caused HAVOC for people locked at 38400 or higher. * Changed AsyncSelectPort, should stop some lockups people were getting when it tried to close comport 0. * Fixed 'Flirt Once In your lifetime only' bug. * Fixed 'Get married repeatedly' bug. * Fixed 'Can't get unmarried' bug. * Corrected a bug that would only let someone quote SOME messages * In LORDCFG.EXE, it won't crash just because you don't have a LORD.CFG file now. * Hitting backspace now won't play with the word wrap. * Added switch in the Node Setup function in LORDCFG.EXE, if you were having trouble with ASCII callers still getting ansi this will fix it. * Added another switch in the Node Setup function in LORDCFG.EXE, if you were having trouble with it not giving you line feeds when you played locally FROM YOUR BBS, this may fix it. (Direct screen write toggle) * Fixed pallete for two RIP screens - It was unfair to the artist to not display them the way they were meant to be displayed. * Added a 'Comment to the press' option for when a player gets killed or kills another player. (Unlimited daily log text!) * If you are completely healed, the old woman will give you a hit point for a gem. * Male players now don't get notes from the Bard.. Sorry 'bout that guys. * You can now list players in the Inn (when you are about to attack) more than once. * Also updated that RIP screen to follow suite with the rest. (was old format) * Other undocumented things. ;> 10-01-94 -=-=-=-=- LORD 315a is released with the following change. * Fixed bug in LORDCFG.EXE. 09-30-94 -=-=-=-=- LORD 315 is released with the following changes: * Over 200K (zipped) of custom RIP art has been intergrated into the game - A lot to download, but the quality of these RIPS are UNBELIEVABLE! (By Ina) (Some with hidden clicking values! (Try Violets legs... ;> ) * New file locking routines, faster and more reliable. * Completly rewritten file routines, can now support 150 players at once. (Old limit was 39) * Updated com routines. * Player Charm Status 'looks ranking'. Funny! * Romantic Message System, for players to flirt with other players (fun!) * Females can now have kids, be paid alimony/ect. * More hidden stuff. * LORD will now put a good portion of the program into EMS automatically if avaible. * New Forest Events * 303TO315.EXE included for an easy and instant upgrade. * Quote Message Feature - It's smart, it will not quote a quote. * Added TriBBS drop file support. * LORDCFG.EXE was updated, many options now let you use the arrow keys, and smart line editting when changing a string. * You can set how many times a player can transfer gold a day, and the max amount. * Keeps tracks of player kills. * After winning the game the players experience is now dropped to 10 instead of 1. Had trouble with them being deleted the next day if they didn't play because LORD automatically deletes all players with only 1 experience point. * After dying, the player does not get any "You are dead so press a key" prompts until the game has fully killed him and saved. * Added Multi-node support On/Off toggle option. It can speed up systems that don't require continious updating of scores and such. * Added option to thank a user for registering the game. It only shows up in LORDCFG.EXE after it is registered. (Somehow left out before) * "Attack So and So? Y" prompt in the Inn now returns Y if enter is pressed. * Powerfull is now powerful in a few spots. * Finnaly is now Finally in one spot. * One keypress omitted after beating a master. * Typo after winning the game fixed. * Q and R and Enter will all exit the flirting screens now. * Q and Enter will now also exit the Talk To Bartender screen.